Strung Up
by sinner316
Summary: Part 2 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Clary cannot escape the pleasures of her dark and twisted brother. Tonight, Sebastian has a few things to teach Clarissa if she's going to survive by his side. I own nothing except the plot, if there is one! Please leave feedback, both positive and constructive. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Happy reading!


Clary awoke when she felt an overwhelming ache in her upper back. She tried to open her eyes, but saw only darkness. Someone had tied a black, silk tie around her eyes. Using her other senses, Clary realized with horror that her limbs had been stretched out and tied with rope, effectively immobilizing her in a standing, spread eagle position. Feeling a slight breeze across her body, Clary froze momentarily as she realized she was still naked.

She tried to stretch out her senses using her Shadowhunter training to try and pinpoint if there was anyone else near by or possibly ascertain where she was, but all she was left with stone, cold silence and a tingling at the base of her spine. _Sebastian was watching._

"Sebastian?" Clary croaked out. She had meant for it to come off as a warning, but her body was still exhausted from his earlier "show" and it came out as more of a whisper.

"Ahh, sweet sister, I was wondering when you'd decide to come around. I'd hate to have had to start without your full participation," she heard the grin in his voice and her heart sank. Hadn't he done enough already? Swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat as all the images of what he could possibly do to her in her helpless state, Clary steeled herself for what was to come.

Clary felt the energy shift in the room letting her senses know that Sebastian was standing mere inches from her. He snaked his hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head so he could lean close to her exposed ear.

"You put on a fantastic show tonight for my Endarkened Army, dear sister, but tonight, I want to teach you a lesson," he let go of her hair and began circling his captive. Seeing her shivering body from every angle made him lick his lips in pure anticipation with the thought of all the delicious games he could play with her. "You might as well get used to being naked, Clarissa, for you will never where clothes again. You will stay in your most purest form, ready for me… _always."_

Clary's fight or flight response kicked in and she struggled against her bonds, but even her Shadowhunter strength couldn't break them. Sebastian chuckled to himself, using their rune link, he stilled her movement.

"Do not try to run, Clarissa. There is nowhere you can hide from me. You are mine. Mine to give pleasure to," Clary felt the cool brush of leather across her breasts as Sebastian began circling her again. "and mine to induce pain," _whack!_

Clary hissed in pain as the leather whip was struck against her bare ass. Letting out a small whimper as the stinging sensation was relieved by Sebastian's cool hand as he took a firm hold over her ass cheek where he had struck.

"The lesson comes in two parts. First, I want you to learn that for the rest of your life, you will come to know that I am the only one who can give you pain or pleasure. That's what it means to be owned, Clarissa. You are at my mercy, always." Giving her firm ass a little squeeze, Sebastian stepped away to walk over to his table of instruments.

Clary heard the rustling of different sounding chains and heavy objects being picked up and put down as if they were being inspected. Clary didn't know if the blindfold was a gift or if she desperately needed to see what all Sebastian had at his disposal. She decided it was a gift.

Seemingly choosing his next move, Sebastian sauntered up to Clary's naked form and cupped her breast, molding and massaging her nipple until her head fell back in pleasure, a slight moan escaping her precious lips.

"The second part to your lesson, Clarissa, is that pain and pleasure are not such strange bedfellows. In fact, when conditioned, the mind will automatically react in the same fashion to both pain and pleasure," Sebastian stared off into the distance as he saw all the pain he himself had endured and how now it caused him only pleasure.

"Jonathan, please don't do this. I'll do anything, just please don't do this," Clary mumbled in defeat. She put aside her ego and took up her will to survive. She knew that whatever Sebastian had in store for her would be worse than death.

"Oh Clarissa, begging is so unbecoming to a Morgenstern, but yes, I do agree with you. You will do _anything,"_ he changed his massage of her breast to a tight pinch of her already strained nipple causing Clary to cry out in pain. She tried to pull herself free of his grip, but it only tightened his grip causing her to sob in pain.

"Remember this Clarissa, I decide when the pain stops and when the pleasure begins," he crooned into her ear, "Your pain is your punishment and your punishment is my pleasure. Isn't it poetic?" He released her nipple and Clary sagged against her bonds, her breathing already increasing with his earlier ministrations, but now out of control from the pain.

Sebastian turned his attention the other breast, cupping and molding it at his own pleasure, "I'm going to make you scream my name as you cum for me a second time tonight, Clarissa." He lowered his head to her breast and took it into his mouth alternating his attention to it by sucking her tit into an impossibly hard point and then licking and nibbling on the little nub slavering it with his saliva. His cool, rough tongue sliding relentlessly over her peaked nipple was causing electric tingles throughout her body.

Clary's breathing changed from a sporadic pattern to a more controlled and shallow breathing of pleasure. His fondling of her breasts were sending flashes of lightening straight to her stomach and core. Sebastian smiled when he smelled the undeniable scent of his sister's arousal. _Pure ambrosia,_ he thought. He released her breast from his mouth with a sickening pop, admiring her pert nipple, swollen from his sucking and licking.

"I smell you, dear sister" he whispered in her ear as he ran two fingers over her vaginal pedals, "I smell you whoring yourself for me and it making me incredible hard for you." He moved his body directly in front of her's so that his hardened shaft was digging into her stomach.

"However, we are not done with your lesson yet," he smiled. He slipped two fingers into her core and felt a swelling in his pants when he felt her hot juices flow down his fingers. He moaned and leaned into Clary pressing his shaft deeper into her stomach. "I want you to always be like this, Clarissa, hot and ready for me, do you understand, baby sister?" He stroked her and used his thumb to find her clitoris. Using her clit like a button, he pressed the little nub eliciting more carnal sounds from her lips.

Not breaking the steady rhythm of his stroking of her sex, Sebastian replaced his fingers with an egg shaped dildo, rubbing the material back and forth across her sex. Just as quickly, he shoved the egg into her canal until his knuckles disappeared. Clary's mouth instantly formed an "O" shape as she sucked in a huge breath and shuttered. Sebastian retracted his fingers from her slickening channel and stood back gazing at the way his sisters breasts moved up an down with her increasing, shallow breaths. She was the perfect symbol of erotic pleasure and just the thought that she'd be this way for as long as he wanted her sent shivers of his own pleasure through him.

Using the small remote in his other hand, Sebastian turned on the small vibrator and watched as his sister withered under the tingling sensations he was giving her. Her hips started rocking back and forth, unintentionally trying to increase the sensation as the pressure began to build up again in her pelvis.

Clary tried to close her legs, but the bonds prevented such measures. The sensations only grew and grew as she now realized what Sebastian had placed within her. Sweat began pouring on her forehead and her heartbeat quickened as a pressure began to build within her. Clary began panting when the sensation was too overwhelming, alternating between moans and cries of pleasure.

"Say my name, Clarissa. Say the name of the only person who gives you pleasure. Say it!" Sebastian screamed.

Tumbling over the edge, Clary cried out, "Johnathan! Ahh, Johnathan!" Seeing flashes of light behind her closed eyelids, Clary shook through her second orgasm of the night. When she finally came back down, she heard a faint chuckle from Sebastian.

"Clarissa, I want you to remember that I didn't even have to touch you to make you scream my name at the peak of your pleasure," he placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed in a circle.

Clary was mortified. For the second time tonight she had flown off the handle in the care of her sadistic brother. Clary realized that she was in her own personal hell and her brother was Satan himself.

"Now, about this lesson. You've experienced the pleasure, but what about the pain?" Without a pause, Clary yelped as a piece of metal was clamped across her left breast nipple. She tried to pull away, but not only were her bonds keeping her still, but the fact that her brother still had a hold on the clamp, made her nipple stretch out. He let go and with a snap, her nipple returned to its position on top of her breast.

"Never pull away from me, Clarissa. I decide how much pain or pleasure you deserve and right now you deserve so much, baby sister." He tugged on the clamp and just as quickly cupped her other breast and stroked her other nipple, the dueling sensations wreaking havoc on her mind.

Sebastian then turned on the vibrator onto the low setting. This new sensation pushed the pain of the clamp to the back of Clary's head. Right as Clary began to lose herself all over again in pleasure, a second clamp was placed on her other nipple causing her to hiss.

Sebastian took a step back to admire the beautiful display in front of him. His fiery, little sister strung up, nipples pinched and dripping for him nearly had his penis bursting through his pants. He had to take a minute to readjust himself. The little slut was really testing his self-control.

Resuming with tonight's lesson, Sebastian stepped up so he was directly in front of Clary and simultaneously tugged on both breasts and then released them from his hands enjoying the jiggling movements when both rested back into place. Clary yelled out in pain, but her yells turned into moans when Sebastian increased the dildo's setting to medium vibrations, making Clary's eyes cross behind her blindfold.

"I once heard a story about conditioning of dogs…." _tugs on left breast until tip is reddened with strain, vibrator was set on low_ , "Their owner wanted to see if their brains would associate one stimulation with another," _tugs on right breast_ , "He hypothesized that after enough times, the dogs would salivate upon hearing a bell." _Vibrator is turned on to medium._ Clary is breathing heavily again and feels the pressure heightening in her loins, she starts to unintentional undulate her hips searching for something to move against to somehow relieve the pressure.

 _Tug….vibrate…tug…vibrate. Vibrate set on high. Tug. Vibrate, tug, vibrate, tug, vibrate, tug._ Sebastian turns the vibrator on its highest setting releasing squeals from his sister's mouth at the overwhelming sensation. Sebastian sticks his fingers into his sister's raining cunt and finds her sensitive nub engorged to it's maximum size. He tweaks, messages and presses down, until finally, he places the last clamp over the overly stimulated nub. He hears Clary scream at the top of her lungs, "Oh my god!"

Sebastian feels the thrilling tightening of her vaginal walls and her body seizes and shakes under the third and most powerful orgasm of her night. The sensation of the clamp surprised Clary. She didn't feel the pain, but a shock go straight through her causing the last little bit of pleasure that sent her over the edge for the final time that night.

Sebastian watched in carnal satisfaction as he saw Clary's naked, exhausted form slump against her bonds, the well-placed rope keeping her in an upright position.

"Well, I think we've both have had our fun for tonight," he whispered into her ear as he took her slumped figure against his, releasing her from her bonds and untying the blindfold around her eyes. Clary was seemingly staring into space, her eyes glassy from her latest orgasm. Sebastian swept her up into his arms and walked to another part of the room.

When Sebastian sat her down, the cool hard surface jolted her central nervous system. She realized that Sebastian had placed her into an iron cage. It was only Sebastian's quick demonic reflexes that allowed him to quickly stuff her in the cage and lock the door before she attempted to escape.

Heated green eyes stared up at him and he just had to chuckle, "My father always told me to put my favorite toys up when I was done with them. Enjoy your stay in your own little cage, my little bird. I want you here at all times if I'm not playing or fucking you senseless, do you understand, Clarissa?" Clary didn't answer him afraid that her intention of destroying her brother with words would only come out as a squeak. She only looked around at her surroundings and saw that the room was floor to ceiling covered in stones making the room incredibly cold. She pulled her legs up to her chest and encircled them with her arms. That's when she noticed each of her clamps had long ropes attached to them that drifted out of the cage, seemingly for anyone to use.

Being jolted by the sudden movement of her cage being hoisted into the air at about a man eye height, Clary stomach fell.

"Oh dear baby sister, don't fret, I am sure you'll have many visitors throughout your stay here, but do not worry, I have instructed them to play nicely with you." He eyed the strings and smirked at the helpless little pigeon in her cage. He turned to leave for the door, seemingly remembering something and turning back to her cage before exiting. "Oh and Clarissa, if I return and any of your "accessories" are removed, there will be only pain the next time I want to play with you. Good night." At the sound of the door closing, Clary closed her eyes against the surrounding darkness.


End file.
